Assassin's Creed: Not the Video Game
by luckyace24
Summary: Eden loved to play the game Assassin's Creed, but when her grandmother's mysterious necklace took her to the time of the game, 1191. First, she was accused of being a templar spy. Second, she fell in love with Altair, the man set out to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Assassin's Creed

**A/N: This is based on the first Assassin's Creed not the second one. I have not played that one yet.**

Chapter 1

Eden could not wait to get home from school. Assassin's Creed, the video game, was coming in the mail today. Her mother had ordered it for her, when she expressed interest in the game one day. It was a eighteenth birthday gift. Her mail box was just a few feet away, now, as she rounded the corner of her neighborhood. When she finally reached her house, there was a package in the mailbox.

Eden jumped up and down, and ran into her house, hoping no one was watching the TV in the living room was her Xbox was set up. The living room was empty, so she cut on her Xbox and opened her game. She put the game in system, and played all day long. Eden ended up getting to the fourth memory block, by the time she got ready for bed.

Eden went upstairs, and kissed her mother goodnight. She also thanks her for the game, and went to her room. She did her nightly ritual, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and putting on pjs. The necklace that she wore around her neck was laid on her nightstand. This necklace was special. Her grandmother had given it to her. She told her that the necklace had some kind of great power, but she did not know what they were. She lay down on her bed, and went to sleep. Eden failed to see her necklace begin to glow. She failed to realize that time seemed to stop and reverse, and the world around her changed from a bedroom to a busy street.

The women and men stepped over her as she awoke to the sounds of peddlers shouting at their customers. Everyone around her was dress in Arabic robes and turbans wrapped around their heads. Eden grandmother's necklace lay beside her, and she reached to pick it up and put it on her neck.

Eden got up and started walking around. There were about six peddler stands around her, and men that looked like guards were posted everywhere. She looked up to see a huge fortress sitting on top of a hill and it had flags surrounding it that were red and white. There was a symbol on the flags that looked very familiar, so Eden went up to examine one of the flags. That was when she realized were she was, she had travelled back in time to the year Assassin's Creed, the video game, took place. Eden felt light-headed all of a sudden, and ended up fainting. She failed to notice that two guards had come up to her, and a man in a white robe with a red sash picked her up. "Al Mualim will address the spy." Altair said to the guards.

When Eden woke up she was tied to a chair and gagged. A man stood beside her, and she knew his name instantly. 'Altair.' she thought was kind of happy to see her favorite video game character right beside her. She turned in time to see an older man come up behind them.

"Altair, whom have you brought to me?" Al Mualim questioned as he went to stand in front of a huge window that towered his desk. Eden hoped her face did not give it away that she knew them.

"A templar spy, master." Altair said coming to stand in front of her.

"Well, take that rag out of her mouth so that I may address this spy." Al Mualim said.

Eden watched as Altair reached up and yanked the cloth from her mouth. "Master, I bid you leave now." Altair said to Al Mualim.

"No, Altair, I want to you to stay. So, templar spy, why would they send a lone girl into a city that is held by the Creed. I know that you are not alone, so who else is with you?" Al Mualim stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am not a templar." Eden said.

"Well, if you are not a templar, how come I have never seen you before? Or why were you studying my fortress so like you were trying to figure out how to get inside."

Eden tried to explain, but she was cut off. "Altair, let show the templar's what we do with their spies. Get rid of her quickly, so that they may know what happens when you mess with the Creed." Al Mualim said.

Eden was untied from her chair, and jerked up by Altair. "Wait, you have to believe me. I am neither a spy nor a templar." Eden pleaded.

A rope was tied around her wrist, and she was dragged off to an open courtyard that was behind the fortress. She had only a few minutes to convince Altair that she was not a spy, as she pushed down to a kneeling position that over-looked a cliff. She watched as he pulled long blade out of a hidden sheath.

"Wait, I am not a templar spy." she said to Altair, watching as he hesitated with the blade.

"Why should I believe you?" Altair said finally speaking to her.

"Do I look like a spy?" Eden said making a reference to her pj that she still had on. She watched as Altair's gaze ran over her body, and a red tint graced her cheeks as his gazed lingered on her breast.

"No, you don't look like the typical spy." Altair said bringing his gaze up to her face.

"That is because I am not a spy." she said.

"Somehow I feel compelled to believe you. An instinct is telling me that you are telling the truth, so I will believe you for now. If you are lying to me, there will be painful consequences for what I am about to do." Altair said.

"What are you about to do?" Eden said.

"I am going to help you escape, and take you back to your home." Altair said taking the long blade and cutting the rope that was tied to her wrist. "First thing first, let get you out of here." He said.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. First off, please read and review. Second, chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter. I am sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I had to finish school first. I just finished my exams, so now I am on break. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**For the reviewer who asked whether Altair is OOC. Yes, I want Altair out of character. He would not work for this story if he was in character. **

**Also, I plan for this story to be a couple more chapter long. I intend to write a sequel to this one, and I feel that story deserves to be separate from this story. **

**Please read and review....**

Chapter 2

They escaped through a small cave that was stationed on the mountain side. Altair untied her wrist and hoisted her up on his back. He begin a slow decent down to the ledge that led to the cave. Altair made a soft impact right in front of the cave entrance. He put her down and started to lead them in, "Uh, Altair, I do not like this." Eden said.

"Shh, we won't want to stir up the animals that may sleep in this cave." Altair said.

Eden still didn't like it, so she ran forward and grasped Altair's left hand. He started to pull away, but she held on tighter. He gave up the fight, and continued to lead them through the winding tunnel. After about a hour trek, a huge opening could be seen up ahead. "We'll rest her for awhile." Altair said walking over to a small creek that had formed inside the cave. "This water looks safe enough to drink." he told her.

Eden finally let go of his hand and she gasped when she realized that she was holding the hand with the missing finger.

Altair looked at her when she made that noise. "A small sacrifice for the greater good." he said realizing that she had discovered his missing finger. He raised his hand to demonstrate how his hidden blade came out. "If I didn't cut this finger off, I would get cut every time this blade came out. You know, I don't even know your name?" he said.

"My name is Eden, Altair."

"Eden." he repeated. "Why do you dress like a boy. I thought you were a tiny man, when I first ceased you. If it weren't for your other asset..." he said now staring at her breast again. "Then we would have never known you were a girl."

She blushed when his gaze lingered on her breast. Altair smirked and said, "Don't be shy. I am a man after all."

Her gaze now ran over his anatomy, and it seemed to linger on certain parts. "I know." she said smiling but blushing all at the same time.

"Why are your clothing so strange?" he said grabbing her tank top bottom and running his hands across the material.

"Well, that is a long story." Eden said.

"We have time." Altair said brushing his hand across her stomach.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." he said indicating that they should sit down. She sat down beside him, and begin to tell her time-travel story. It started with her playing a video game figuring him as the main character. "What? I am a character in a game. I don't understand." Altair said interrupting her.

"I guess someone knew your history, and based a game around that."

"That would make sense please continue."

"Okay." She said continuing her story. Eden told him of how she went to bed, and suddenly she ended up in this time period with her grandmother's necklace lying beside her.

Altair reached up and thumbed the necklace around her neck. "This is the necklace?" he questioned.

"Yes." She answered reaching up too touch the necklace with him. The necklace started glowing as her hand made contact with his hands. As if in a trance, his other hand traveled up her arm to reach her face. Fingers brushed against her mouth and he leaned forward as if to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Maybe there is someone here who could help me figure out what's going on with the necklace."

"Yeah." he said stopping in his tracks right in front of her face. "There is a small village out of this entrance. We can start there." he said pointing to another tunnel.

"No, not another tunnel." she said crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Come on, I will protect you." he told her putting out his hand for her to grab. Eden took his hand that he offered, and they begin a slow walk through the other tunnel.

About two hours later, they reached the little village that Altair mentioned. Altair stopped before entering the village, "Maybe we should try to find you some clothes to wear."

Eden looked down at her clothes. There were holes in them from their journey through the tunnel. "Yeah, but I have no way of paying for them."

"I have a few coins on me, so I will buy them."

"Okay, but I will find some way to pay you back."

"Don't worry. It will be my gift to you." Altair smiled at her. "Come on, let's find the stop." They both entered the village together and started looking around for a shop of that sold clothes.

In a few minutes, they found a shop that sold clothing. A little old-woman ran the place. Eden picked out a red


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: / Hi, Everyone…**

**I have not abandoned my story, but I will be taking my time updating them. I have just started back school, and I am taking on six college classes. **

**I also have a bit of writer's block, so just give me a little time to see if I can clear the fuzz. **


End file.
